Una nueva Oportunidad de Vivir
by NinaLunaPotter
Summary: Universo alterno:La guerra acabo pero a un costo muy alto serán capases Harry y sus amigos superar las perdidas de sus seres amados? Y si les dieran una nueva oportunidad, si la misma howarts al ver el dolor de sus hijos les brinda un nuevo comienzo?
1. Cap 1 FIN DE LA BATALLA

**Disclame**

Harry Potter no me pertenece solo tome los personajes prestaditos para esta historia :3

 **Resumen : La guerra acabo pero a un costo muy alto serán capases Harry y sus amigos superar las perdidas de sus seres amados? Y si les dieran una nueva oportunidad, si la misma howarts al ver el dolor de sus hijos les brinda un nuevo comienzo?**

 **Rated:** T ( mas que todo por lenguaje vulgar

Disfruten la lectura:

 **Cap. 1 . FIN DE LA BATALLA**

Habia acabado la guerra, todo parecía una pesadilla tanto dolor …. Gente amada perdida Remus,Tonks,Fred,George, Bill ,Charlie, Los señores Weasley, Macgonagal, El Señor Lovegood,Augusta Lombotton,Dean,Lavander, … tanta que veía sus cuerpos en el suelo mesclando su sangre derramada con la suciedad del mismo, cuerpos tanto de amigos como de enemigos.

Habia ganado pero era una agridulce victoria, se fue caminando en busca de Hermione, Ron,Ginny, Neville y Luna, se fue acercando al gran comedor y sus amigos lo vieron y se acercaron a el , aun podía ver el rastro de lagrimas que tenían todos ellos en el rostro, se fundieron en un abrazo fuerte con miedo de perderse mutuamente .

Se alejaron rumbo a un lugar privado para poder darse apoyo mutuamente ya que en el gran comedor aun se podían sentir las miradas incomodas de los sobrevivientes, si sobrevivientes eso eran, no ganadores ni hé a un aula vacia justo en el tercer piso, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del trio dorado al acordarse de aquella aventura en su primer año.

Harry abrazando a una Ginny cabisbaja, Ron de la mano de una Hermione llorosa y Neville junto a una Luna ya no con sus ojos vivaces sino con unos opacos de ver tanta muerte frente a sus ojos , entraron a la primera aula que encontraron y cual fue su sorpresa de ver un espejo conocido por el ojos esmeralda, Harry pensaba que el director , bueno ex director lo había sacado de Howarts pero aquí esta los chicos se acercaron a ver el espejo y cual fue su sorpresa de ver los seis lo mismo , sus seres amados vivos a su lado sonrientes como si nunca se hubieran ido, se fueron acercando poco a poco al espejo levantando las manos tratando de tocar este reflejo cuando escucharon una voz suave que susuraba :

Mis Pequeños les brindo una nueva oportunidad, Sean Felices

Y con un destello desaparecieron.

-Fin del primer capitulo, espeo que les guste , ya saben un clic al botoncito precioso que esta abajo para saber sus opiniones se despide

NinaLunaPotter :3


	2. Cap 2 ¿Donde fuimos a parar?

**Disclame**

Harry Potter no me pertenece solo tome los personajes prestaditos para esta historia :3

 **Resumen : La guerra acabo pero a un costo muy alto serán capases Harry y sus amigos superar las perdidas de sus seres amados? Y si les dieran una nueva oportunidad, si la misma howarts al ver el dolor de sus hijos les brinda un nuevo comienzo?**

 **Rated:** T ( mas que todo por lenguaje vulgar

Disfruten la lectura:

 **Cap. 2 ¿Donde Fuimos a Parar?**

Se escucho un ruido sordo en la habitación y seis figuras aparecieron de la nada , los chicos se miraron sorprendidos al percatarse que el espejo no se encontraba allí, un poco asombrados salieron del aula y se dirigieron al gran salón , pero algo no estaba bien ya que de encontraron de nuevo los pasillos libres sin rastro alguno de pelea sin cuerpos , sin sangre , se acercaron al comedor y cual fue la sorpresa de en el momento de abrir la puerta del gran comedor verlo lleno de gente y frente a ellos sentado como si nunca se hubiera ido al profesor Dumbledore y junto a el Sirius su padrino allí y también Snape y Macgonagal.

Pro…Profesor, que esta haciendo aquí? – dijo Harry con voz Quebrada

Lo conozco joven?- dijo el director

Sirius…Sirius! Por dios eres tu- dijo el joven Potter

Harry ..Harry no digas nada algo aquí no cuadra- le susurro Hermione

Pero Hermi son ellos- le contesto susurrando con voz queda Harry a su mejor amiga mientras Ginny le brindaba su mano-

Jovenes veo que tenemos que conversar si fueran tan amables de venir conmigo. Dijo el director y los jóvenes siguieron al mago a su despacho mientras iban siendo observados por unos ojos grises de Siruis que observaba a estos jóvenes llenos de sangre seca , heridas , y en especial a este joven de ojos verdes tan parecido a su amiga Lily y a James su casi hermano.

El animago se preguntaba si seria posible sabia que era estúpido pensar que si pero aun asi ver a un joventan parecido a como era Harry de bebe,su pequeño cornamenta, maldita la hora que cambio papeles de guardian secreto con Peter maldita la hora que por su estupides perdió a su ahijado, maldita hora que la loca de Bella lo aturdió y atravezó el velo.

-Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia awww estoy emocionada jajajajaja, ya saben un clic al botoncito precioso que esta abajo para saber sus opiniones se despide ….

Pero antes responderé RW :3

Noemi Cullen: Muchas gracias por tus palabras espero que este capi te guste

Alex0552 . tu Rw me saco una sonrisa jajaja si una dimencion diferente ¡!que pasara habrá malentendidos en esta dimencion jaja espero el capi sea de su agrado

NA:/ hoy subiré capi doble!

Ahora si me despito!:3

NinaLunaPotter :3


	3. cap 3 Otra Dimención

**Disclame**

Harry Potter no me pertenece solo tome los personajes prestaditos para esta historia :3

 **Resumen : La guerra acabo pero a un costo muy alto serán capases Harry y sus amigos superar las perdidas de sus seres amados? Y si les dieran una nueva oportunidad, si la misma howarts al ver el dolor de sus hijos les brinda un nuevo comienzo?**

 **Rated:** T ( mas que todo por lenguaje vulgar

Disfruten la lectura:

 **Cap. 3 Otra Dimención**

Dentro de la oficina de Dumbledore, Hermione le explico al director la situación quienes eran y como habían llegado allí ya que Harry no era estable emocionalmente en ese momento y los demás chicos estaban aun en shock de ver a gente que apenas unos cuantos minutos habían visto morir

Dumbledore escucho atentamente lo que la pelicastaña le explicaba y como aquel joven de ojos verdes era Harry Potter y como los pelirojos,eran aquellos pequeñajos weasley y como aquel castaño era lombotton y aquella rubia una lovegood. Le contaron parte de la historia no quisieron revelar mas y le preguntaron por sus contraparte de este lugar una vez que el director y ellos mismos comprendieron que este era un mundo paralelo.

Les dijo que cuando Voldemort se entero de la profecia pues no solo fue trsa Harry sino también por Nerville y que gracias a Colagusano , los Potter fueron atacados pero en este mundo solamente Harry había perecido y que en el caso de los Lombotton también Nerville fue asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange. Tambien se enteraron que Ron junto a Ginny fueron asesinados en la cámara de los secretos ya que ginny fue poseída y ron por seguir a su hermana también fue atrapado por las fauses del basilisco escondido dentro y por las ultimas chicas pues Luna se había suicidado en su tercer año por presion de sus compañeros de casa al considerarla una Lunatica y Hermione , a ella nadie la vino a rescatar cuando apareció el troll en el baño de niñas y que sus padres habían sido asesinados fuera de los alrededores de Hosmeade cuando se retiraron de Howarts al recibir las noticias de su hija.

Todos al recibir esta información no sabían como enfrentarla, no sabían que hacer , los chicos se habían quedado sin planes de acción ahora estaban demasiado sorprendidos que todos en aquella dimencion se encontraban muertos .

Dumbledore les pregunto que planeaban hacer a continuación y le preguntaron si Voldemort estaba vivo y si le informaron que tomo la sangre de Cedric Diggory y fue traido a la vida apenas el año pasado. Ellos se miraron entre si y al unisomio quedaron deacuerdo de ayudar en esta guerra les habían dado otra oportunidad una en donde sus seres queridos aun vivian sabían que no eran exactamente los mismo pero eran ellos y lucharían por ellos y evitarían sus muertes.

Y el director al escuchar estas palabras le informo:

Creo que debería presentarles a algunas personas ….

Bueno Pues lo prometido es deuda ¡ capi doble el dia de hoy y sobre cuando actualizare esta historia la pienso hacer no tan larga y de capítulos cortos y sencillos para que sea mas didácticas y se que puede que algunas personalidades no logren encajar con los originales espero me disculpen y otro punto es sobre la trama tendrá de todo amor…locuras…drama…comedia. Se despide ..

NinaLunaPotter :3


	4. Cap4 Espera

**Disclame**

Harry Potter no me pertenece solo tome los personajes prestaditos para esta historia :3

 **Resumen : La guerra acabo pero a un costo muy alto serán capases Harry y sus amigos superar las perdidas de sus seres amados? Y si les dieran una nueva oportunidad, si la misma howarts al ver el dolor de sus hijos les brinda un nuevo comienzo?**

 **Rated:** T ( mas que todo por lenguaje vulgar

Disfruten la lectura:

 **Cap. 3 Espera**

Se miraron unos a otros leyéndose las miradas , conocerían o bueno en caso de la mayoría volverían a ver a sus seres queridos, tomaron asiento en unas sillas que Hermione apareció y esperaron mientras el director iba tras los miembros de la orden.

-Harry que crees que pasara no se si podre estar tranquila de ver a mi familia de nuevo- indico Ginny al ojiverde

-Ni yo hermana ver a mama , a papa, a los gemelos, dios incluso muero por ver al idiota de Percy de nuevo – dijo Ron

\- Yo…Yo… se que debería estar triste que mis papas no estén aquí pero se que están en un lugar mejor fuera de esta guerra pero duele no tenerlos también en esta dimencion o lo que sea, pero tengo a Mini- dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada

\- Y yo chicos ver a mis papas vivos y no en una cama de hospital, wao! Juro que volveria a dejar que mi tio me vuelva a tirar de la ventana solo por saber que están vivos aquí

\- Si tu los has dicho, mi padre… vivo… bueno eso es bueno no? Aunque tengo temor aquí yo yo…. Me suicide.

\- Tranquila estamos aquí contigo, estamos juntos asi no importa si nos aceptan o no creo que herms aun tiene la carpa en su bolsito y conozco un bonito bosque para vivir!

\- jajajajajajajjajajaja- rieron juntos como hace mucho tiempo no reian.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del despacho y entro la orden.

….Gracias por los RW y las vistas , pues les dire se que el capi es muy corto asi que adelantare al capi 5 hoy un beso a todos y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios espero les guste .

Se despide :3

NinaLunaPotter :3


	5. Cap5 Conflicto

**Disclame**

Harry Potter no me pertenece solo tome los personajes prestaditos para esta historia :3

 **Resumen : La guerra acabo pero a un costo muy alto serán capases Harry y sus amigos superar las perdidas de sus seres amados? Y si les dieran una nueva oportunidad, si la misma howarts al ver el dolor de sus hijos les brinda un nuevo comienzo?**

 **Rated:** T ( mas que todo por lenguaje vulgar

Disfruten la lectura:

 **Cap. conflicto**

-Minerva! – grito el director

-Que sucede albus? – dijo macgonagal

-Que pasa viejo ¿ quienes eran esos jóvenes ¿ por que ese joven tiene el aspecto de …!

\- no …no …creeran lo que sucede…. Reunan a la orden, traigan a los weasley . principalmente a Molly y a Arthur, y también a James y a Lily, trae a Lovegood y a los Lomboton, rápido Sirius .

Rapidamente fueron apareciendo uno a uno los miembros de la orden y los nombrados anteriormente y cual fue la sorpresa cuando les dijeron que habían venido unos jóvenes de otra dimencion y que dichos jóvenes eran nada menos de sus hijos-

NO JUEGUES CON ESO ALBUS ! Suficiente daño hiciste cuando te confiamos el maldito fidelio y se lo diste al traidor de Peter! Que ahora quieres que te crea que mi hijo esta allí? Que ya estas senil-Dijo James Potter

No albus no …no…noo.. mi pequeña no mi bebe y mi Ron no …no no te basto con decirme una maldita negligencia que hayan muerto y que nisiquiera tenga sus cuerpos por que un maldito basilisco los mato por tu ineficiencia , que ahora nos quieres hacer creer estupideces- dijo la matriarca weasley

No no director yo perdi a mi UNICA hija por su falta de rectitud y por el acoso de mi pequeña ella se mato! Asi que no hable de ella entendio – dijo el señor Lovegood

Y ni hablar de nosotros tu tu y tus malditos secretos causaron que tanto mi nev como Harry murieran esa noche solo por una maldita profecía

Porfavor , se que no estoy en la mayor estima por ustedes pero esto es serio y minerva, sirius y el personal pueden dar fe que esos muchacjos aparecieron aquí y en este momento se encuentran en mi despacho.

La comitiva siguió al director en dirección a su oficina y escucharon gente hablando y unas pequeñas risas muy leves pero había gente allí y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a seis jóvenes sentados mirándolos con clara muestra de shock en sus rostros.

….Bueno este es el fin del capitulo de hoy , hoy hubo doble espero disfruten : hasta pronto un mega beso a todos ¡

Se despide :3

NinaLunaPotter :3


	6. cap 6 Rencuentro Inesperado

**Disclame**

Harry Potter no me pertenece solo tome los personajes prestaditos para esta historia :3

 **Resumen : La guerra acabo pero a un costo muy alto serán capases Harry y sus amigos superar las perdidas de sus seres amados? Y si les dieran una nueva oportunidad, si la misma howarts al ver el dolor de sus hijos les brinda un nuevo comienzo?**

 **Rated:** T ( mas que todo por lenguaje vulgar)

Disfruten la lectura:

 **Cap 6 Rencuentro Inesperado**

No podían expresar el sentimiento de ver a sus seres amados con vida uno a uno los chicos se fueron parando

-Sirius! –Mini!-Papa! - Mama ¡! -fueron los gritos que escuharon antes de ir corriendo a abrasar a sus seres queridos

Harry abrazaba muy fuerte a Sirius! Sollozando que lo disculpara que lo lamentaba que lo estraño demasiado y lo mas extraño fue que lo empezó a llamar papa en medio de tanto llanto, Hermione fue corriendo y por poco no tumba a la profesora macgonagal repitiendo Mini, Mini llorando a lagrima viva, Luna literalmene volo a los brazos de su padre llorando a lagrima viva y diciendo que tendría que atrapar a los nagles que tenia en su oído su padre , Ron y Ginny fueron a los brazos de sus padres y nerville fue llorando a los de su abuela.

Basta decir que todos estaban en shock ver a esos jóvenes ir a abrazar a Black, a Macgonagal, a Lovegood, a los weasley y a Augusta fue chocante y ver cuando se alejaban sus rasgos fue aun mas desconcertante.

Una ves pasados los momentos emotivos vieron como el resto de la orden sacaba las varitas y les aputaban, de manera de reflejo Harry lanzo un expeliarmus no verbal y todas las varitas volaron a sus pies e hicieron una formación en circulo.

Jajajajaja cachorro por dios! Eres tu mi cachorro! De verdad eres tu Harry? Mi Harry? – dijo con voz queda Sirius

Pa! Soy yo, yo canuto no puedo creerlo eres mi Sirius?... por que caíste al velo?, te extrañeee idiota eres un idiota reverendo idiota! Pa ni pa eres un un perro sarnoso idiota eso eres! Dijo Harry llorando.

Por idiota hijo , bella me aturdio y aquí me vez! Pero ya no nos vamos a separar, viviremos juntos como te prometi ya lo veras ya nunca te dejare solo mi cachorro nunca mas.-Y fue a abrazar a su ahijado llorando como un niño.

Todos habían mirado la escena con curiosidad y james con dolor al escuchar como su supuesto hijo decía papa a su amigo perruno.

El resto de la orden miraba la escena impactados de que black conociera a este joven y veía como saludaba con abrasos a los demás chicos a que se escucho…..

-Que diablos esta pasando aquí?

….Bueno este es el fin del capitulo de hoy he visto que desean capítulos mas largos asi que empezare a hacerlos mar larguitos ¡ Espero que les guste el capi de hoy miles de besos !Se despide :3

NinaLunaPotter :3


	7. cap 7 No es mi Hijo

**Disclame**

Harry Potter no me pertenece solo tome los personajes prestaditos para esta historia :3

 **Resumen : La guerra acabo pero a un costo muy alto serán capases Harry y sus amigos superar las perdidas de sus seres amados? Y si les dieran una nueva oportunidad, si la misma howarts al ver el dolor de sus hijos les brinda un nuevo comienzo?**

 **Rated:** T ( mas que todo por lenguaje vulgar

Disfruten la lectura:

 **Cap. 7 No es mi hijo**

-¿ Que diablos esta pasando aquí ?- Dijo Ojoloco al punto del colapso

Si…um.. esto nos podrían decir quienes son por que ha habido estas reacciones?-Pregunto Nymphadora Tonks

Pues por lo que puedo comprender estos jóvenes provienen de un universo alterno y son Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily,Ginebra…. – decía el director

Ginny por dios director!- interrumpio Ginny

Como decía Ginny y Ronald Weasley, hijos de Molly y Arthur, Nerville Lomboton , hijo de Frank y Alice, Hermione Granger, emm pues sus padres son la pareja de muggles que fallecieron en el ataque a hosmeade de hace 6 años y la señorita Luna Lovegood, hija de….

Mia! Mia mi bebe – interrumpio el señor lovegood abrazando a su pequeña.

Ha…Harry? Mi bebe?- dijo con voz queda Lily Potter mirando a su hijo.

Em …- Harry miro a Ginny y ella le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo- Si , umm hola …mama? Dijo Harry con recelo

Y mas rápido que volando Lily fue a por su hijo abrazandolo y llenándolo de besos, volteó el rostro en busca de su esposo indicándole que se acercara pero el no lo quiso hacer.

-James? Es Harry nuestro Harry ven dale un abrazo a tu hijo, esta aquí esta vivo!

\- Mi hijo esta muerto el no es mi hijo, incluso llama padre a Black cuando es un maldito traidor, ni siquiera es Sirius real, es un maldito traidor impostor un hijo de….

Harry al escuchar como hablaban de Sirius el hombre que a pesar de tan solo haber estado juntos un corto tiempo había llegado a amar como a un padre ser ofendido de esta manera , se levanto del regaso de su madre y agarrando del cuello de su camisa a su progenitor le grito:

Nunca ..NUNCA en tu vida ofendas a Sirius me entiendes , tu no…

Hijo tranquilo, escucha cachorro…- dijo Black

No , mi padre me van a escuchar, no se con que derecho te refieres a mi padrino traidor , pero escúchame Potter …

Harry …- le dijo Hermione

No Herms tu mas que nadie sabes lo que le paso a papa en nuestra dimencion tu mas que nadie sabe como el nos amaba nos cuidaba , nos protegia- se volteo a mirar a James- sabes por que le digo papa a este hombre por que el fue el único que me dio cariño paterno en lo que he tenido de vida sabes porque?, porque fui criado por los cerdos de los Dursley si ellos , la familia de tu hernama Petunia , mama, me maltrataban ,me dejaban sin comer, me golpeaban pero sabes el único que estaba allí para mi era Sirius y mis amigos, los Wealey , Remus y Macgonagal sabes por que porque tu en mi vida estabas muerto ¡! Entiendes era un MALDITO HUERFANO TRATADO COMO UN FENOMENO POR LA UNICA FAMILIA VIVA QUE LE QUEDABA…

Cielo…calmate- le susurro Ginny

No amor no voy a permitir que insulten a Sirius, entiendes Potter,Sirius a pesar que el viejo del director no me dejaba estar a su lado por que era buscado por haberse escapado de Azkaban por una pena que ni merecia ya que el traidor a los potter era Colagusano, a el no le importaba si lo encontraban, el venia como perro a estar conmigo escondido en mi misera habitación con comida que Molly me traía para no morirme de hambre, me arrullaba cuando tenia pesadillas por la muerte de cedric y Voldemort, no me interesa si en esta dimencion tu no te lleves con el, lo consideres un traidor no me interesa donde esta el Sirius de esta dimencion y ni me importa, entiende potter Sirius , mi Sirius el fue y será mi padre ya que por lo que veo para ti no soy tu hijo y que debería estar muerto, no se que me asombro no eres el primero ni el ultimo que pienza asi,pues será reciproco yo no sere tu hijo y tu no seras mi padre. – Y llorando salio corriendo seguido por Sirius.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que se desato el caos, Ginny se acerco a James y le metio un hechizo mocomurcielago muy potente,Ron le tiro un puñetazo en la cara, Nerville lo sujeto del cabello y le escupio en el rostro, luna lo miraba de forma asesina y Hermione le apunto con dos varitas al rostro diciéndole

Escuche Potter-escupio el nombre-usted en su vida se volverá a acercar a Harry , - y rápidamente le quito la varita al Moddy que en ese momento quería atacarla- ummm mal movimiento, alerta permanente recuerda,ahh si como decía antes que me interrumpan, usted acaba de perder el derecho sobre Harry entiende!

Ustedes no son mas que unos niños! No tienen derecho…- dijo Mundungus

Callate imbécil nosotros venimos de una guerra, hemos matado enemigos y amigos por misericordia para no dejarlos sufrir lo insufrible nosotros no somos unos niños entienden todos, estas varitas nisiquiera son mias son de una amiga y un enemigos muertos sabe? A uno lo veía como a una madre, reconoce la varita profesora Macgonagal? –La profesora asintió- es suya le la dio antes de que diera su ultimo suspiro a causa de un hechizo cortante que le dio en el pecho por protegerme, y no se preocupe mate a Bellatrix , y de ella es la otra varita. Asi que piensen todos sus reacciones y actos para con nosotros, nadie se mete con nosotros si no vera la furia de los 6, y Minni me alegro que aquí estes bien me tomaste a tu tutela junto con Sirius cuando mis padres murieron me gustaría luego hablar contigo, ire a buscar a Harry.- y salio corriendo

Ire con ella-Dijo Ron

Te acompaño hermano- dijo Ginny corriendo detrás.

Chicos espérenme….

No , Nerv suficiente con ellos tenemos una orden que tranquilizar parecen que algo los paralizó, que habrá sido?- dijo Luna y sonrio

Tienes razón- y miro al resto de la orden , Los weasley al completo se miraban impactados junto con moddy , minerva , albus, remus, mundungus. Los lombotton estaban indesisos si acercarse a su hijo , a pesar que sabían que literalmente no era su hijo fallecido a la vez lo era y por eso ellos estaban mas que satisfechos y queriéndolo conocer, mientras que Lily lucia llorosa mirando con odio a su esposo que a la vez tenia una mirada arrepentida en el rostro.

Supongo que ya va a empezar el Round de preguntas no? Dijo Nerville sonriendo

….Bueno este es el fin del capitulo de hoy , tal como pidieron el capi es mucho mas larguito espero sea de su agrado disfruten : hasta pronto un mega beso a todos ¡

Se despide :3

NinaLunaPotter :3


	8. Cap 8 ¿Donde esta mi cachorro?

Disclame: Hary Potter no me pertenece solo tomo sus personajes prestados

CAP 8 : Donde esta mi cachorro

Sirius fue tras su cachorro, no podía ser, como James lo había tratado , ahí estaba sus ojos verdes en ansias de ser aceptado y mira como lo trato …maldito cornamenta! Ahora su ahijado debe sentirse una paria, ah! Donde estará mi cachorro?

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director aun se sentía la tensión, Alice Lombotton se aferraba a su hijo, ya habiéndose enterado de los pormenores que pasaron su hijo y sus amigos, se notaba que todos aquellos jóvenes seguían al ojiverde y se veía una gran persona y no podía entender como James pudo reaccionar de esa manera, teniendo a su pequeño en sus brazos pudo darse cuenta de el regalo que la madre magia les estaba otorgando al brindarles la oportunidad de volver a verlos y mas aun saber que están vivos porque a pesar que literalmente no son sus hijos si lo son no sabría como expresarlo pero se prometió a si misma que le daría todo el amor del mundo a su niño y sus amigos.

James Potter estaba apartado en silencio mientras lagrimas corrian por sus ojos al darse cuenta del error que había cometido, miraba a Lily que lo miraba con reproche llorando también, pero es que saber que Sirius no era su Sirius y que sabia que en algún otro lugar esta su hijo vivo y no habérselo dicho le dolio mucho , y mas cuando su hijo lo llamaba papa a el cuando el padre era el le gano el impulso y no controlo su boca a tiempo , en esos momentos de daba cuenta de cuan leales eran los amigos de sus hijos y esa jovencita, mierda como le había hablado con ese carácter quien fuera su novio no tenia nada que envidiar, sabia que la muchacha peliroja era sus pareja por lo que escucho.

Lily no sabia que hacer sentía que la oportunidad de estar con su hijo se le iba de las manos, escuchar lo que dijo cada palabra la sentia como un puñal a su corazón, lo que dijo de Petunia… que clase de vida había llevado su hijo, se veía el dolor de su mirada y James con su conducta.

La Familia Weasley aun estaba en shock por lo sucedido pero radiaban de felicidad tenían a su pequeña de nuevo eso era lo mas importante.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron los hermanos weasley junto a Hermione sin poder haber encontrado al ojiverde pero en breves momentos llego Sirius alterado….

Desaparecio! Mi cachorrollo se fue del castillo!

…

Hola a todos disculpen el Gran retaso pero no tenia donde escribir me quede sin compu jijiji asi que en un cuardernos he estado escribiendo disculen el cap. Corto nos vemos en el prox. Un mega besooo


	9. Cap 9 - La camara de Salazar

**Chapter 9: cap9 La camara de Salazar**

Disclame: Hary Potter no me pertenece solo tomo sus personajes prestados

 _ **Ssssssss – parcel**_

 _ **CAP.9 : La cámara de Salazar**_

Harry estaba en la cámara de Salazar, sabia que era una locura pero no sabia a donde mas ir sin que nadie lo podía interrumpir no podía creer que el que se supone que era su padre en esta dimencion reaccionara de esta manera, dios si asi era ya podía comprender el odio de Snape a tremendo personaje , le dolio mucho ver el dolor de su madre si su madre a pesar que no eran exactamente la misma Lily para el era su madre aquella que dio su vida por el, aquella que en este mundo perdió a su hijo, que diferente estaba esta cámara de la anterior no esta aun destruida pero se que aquí esta el basilisco , la idea principal era estar solo pero si la señora serpiente no colabora pues tendría una lucha para descargar tenciones.

 _ **-Quien ha osado entrar a mis aposentos, seguro serán esos humanos que le siguen como corderitos a la cabra de director.**_

 _ **\- ummm hola, gran serpiente no vengo de parte del director….**_

 _ **\- un hablante… mi honor hablante hace muchísimos años que no me encuentro con un hablante.**_

 _ **-Hablante, no te referiras a Tom Riddle verdad?**_

 _ **\- Si ese muchacho que lastimosamente es desendencia del maestro de mi madre.**_

 _ **\- Tu madre?**_

 _ **-Si no se si te habras dado cuenta que hay algunos huesos y pieles por el camino , esos son de los basiliscos antes que yo.**_

 _ **-Wao no me lo imaginaba pero tu no piensas en la pureza de sangre? Tu no fuiste quien mato a aquella niña en los baños?**_

 _ **\- ya se a quien te refieres hablante, hace muchas lunas llego un muchacho aquí, mi madre me conto sobre aquello vino un supuesto decendiente de Salazar pero no fue mas que una broma según madre ese niño apestaba a maldad, al llamado madre salio y se topo con una niña y lastimosamente la miro a los ojos , madre siempre me comentaba sobre eso y como se arrepintió de aquello de cegar una vida pero madre pudo rectificarse antes de ir al otro lado … fue hace poco volvió ese niño en ese momento yo ya había salido del huevo madre me indico que me quedara oculta pero pude observar todo. Ese joven ese mal cria trajo a unos pelirojos pobre niña ella fue la primera en ir al otro lado madre no pudo evitarlo pero lucho madre lucho mucho y atravezo ese cuero negro que tenia en vida a ese niño lo destruyo la pequeña ya se había ido pequeña cria valiente fue su hermano lo encontramos muerto por las alcantarillas la mala cria ese niño lo había dejado muy mal no resistiría madre le ofrecio consuelo para su dolor y le dio la mirada .**_

 _ **Ayude a madre a darles santuario celestial**_

 _ **\- Que es santuario celestial? Según escuche ellos fueron devorados por tu madre.**_

 _ **\- No! Madre jamas lo hizo ¡! Les dimos paz como las serpientes reinas les damos : Fuego! Llevando sus cuerpos a descanzar del martirio lleavo antes de morir, esa es la manera de honrar a los muertos Madre en ese momento se despidió de mi y ardio con ellos, eso fue lo sucedido**_

 _ **.- Veo lo que has pasado sabes yo no soy de esa realidad sabes, yo vengo de otro mundo…(**_ Y Harry le conto su historia de principio a fin con todos sus miedos , sin querer vino a buscar soledad o una lucha y encontró un nuevo amigo sin saberlo.

 _ **\- Veo hablante tu vida ha sido dura, veo también que mi madre fue consumida y yo nunca figure en esa dimensión por la locura pero quisiera consultarle si usted desea ser mi maestro , deseo ayudarlo en su lucha maestro.**_

 _ **\- Sabes nunca hubiera pensado hablar asi contigo , y que quisieras que sea tu maestro tampoco pero sabes se que tu solo aquí no tardaras en envolverte en la locura o algo peor y no quiero dejarte sola se lo que es la soledad asi que si acepto ser tu maestro.**_

Una luz brillante ilumino la cámara y dejo aturdido a Harry y se parecio el basilisco frente a el mirándolo a los ojos pero sin hacerle daño alguno.

 _ **-Maestro ….**_

 _ **\- dime Harry porfavor…**_

 _ **-Maestro Harry será no le dire de otra manera seria faltarle el respeto a mi cria y maestro.**_

 _ **\- Tu… cria?**_

 _ **\- Si maestro yo soy un basilisco hembra y nunca he tenido mi propio nido haci que que usted será mi criiiia y maestro para cuidar.**_

 _ **-Umm creo que tienes algún nombre?**_

 _ **-No maestro Harry seria un honor que usted me nombrara.**_

 _ **-Umm a ver que te parece Catrina,umm no soy bueno con los nombres..**_

 _ **-Catrina me gusta maestro Harry sere Catrina.**_

 _ **-Hay manera que disminuyas tu tamaño? Se que aun eres pequeña pero 2 metros de largo pues aun es bastante resaltante …**_

 _ **-Si maestro, a veces cuando no hay mucha comida me disminuyo el tamaño para comerme sabrosos ratones y poderme quedar llena ( y disminuyo su tamaño a casi la longitud de su brazo.**_

 _ **-Wao, veo que si has disminuido , que te parece si te presento a mi familia? Ya sabes nada con los ojos esta bien Trina?**_

 _ **-Siiiiiiiii , maestro Harry! Vamos a conocer a la familia de mi cria los protegeré también como si fueran mi maestro Harry.**_

Y de esta manera Harry junto a Catrina salio del baño de damas del tercer piso rumbo al despacho del director, sabia que fácilmente se asustarían pero confiaba en su familia y su basilisco, que por lo se dio cuenta ahora era su familiar mágico, también era parte de su familia.

 **Hola a todos , ante todo una mega disculpa por todo el tiempo que no he actualizado he modificado el capitulo para darle mas sentido a la historia que he retomado espero lo disfruten y no se olviden sus comentarios son muy valiosos y dan impulso a no dejar historias ¡!**


	10. Cap 10 Amor Maternal

_**Ssssssss – parcel**_

 _ **CAP.10**_

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director las familias estaban reunidas menos la Potter, la familia weasley no cabia de gozo al saber que su niña en aquella dimensión había sobrevivido y sea una muchacha tan guapa y ver a su Ron tan distinto al Ron que ella conocio a pesar de que por sus ojos hablaba de una madures que su hijo no tuvo .

Ginny y Ron estaban preocupados por Harry a pesar de poder ver a su familia de nuevo sentían un gran pesar con respecto a el, Sirius se veía muy preocupado al no encontrar a Harry, Luna aunque estaba tranquila sabían por la mirada que tenia que estaba también preocupada, Nerville ese gran griffindor estaba tenso al pensar en su amigo , su líder y Hermione ella… estaba que se trepaba de las paredes de preocupación por su hermano no de sangre pero si de alma, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y llego el dueño de preocupaciones que fue rápidamente abrasado por seis personas en simultaneo.

Hola chicos! - dijo quedadamente Harry

Hola chicos?...Harry James Potter.. hola chicos es lo único que diras? Sabes lo preocupada que estaba , ahh? Sabes la angustia que tuve de pensar que te perdería a la única familia que me queda.. idiota…- dijo sollozando Hermione

Tranquila Hermi , como dejaría a mi hermanita en un mundo que no conoce? – la calmó Harry

Y yo? Que me parta un rayo? También estaba preocupada Harry?- dijo Ginny y se abraso a Harry dándole besos.

Ejem ejem! Compañero se que se quieren se aman se adoran pero puedes dejar de besar a mi hermana?! Jajajajja – dijo bromeando Ron

Harry estábamos preocupados menos mal que estas bien_ dijo Nerville dando un apretón de manos

Ves, te dije que estaría bien no tiene nagles alrededor pero no me escucharon! – dijo luna haciendo un puchero

Tambien te queremos Luna – Dijo Harry en nombre de todos

Y yoooooo cachorro estaba demasiado preocupado no sabia donde estabas hijo – Dijo Sirius dándole un gran abraso

Lo siento Padfoot, no era mi intención preocuparte papa pero miren a quien me encontré en mi recorrido

Quien hijo?

 **Sal Catrina esta es mi familia , te la presentare…**

QUE DIABLOS! COMO MIERDA HABLA PARCEL ES UN OSCURO! – dijo Moody

ATREVETE A DECIRLE OSCURO A MI HIJO Y TE JURO QUE ESE OJO NO SERA LO UNICO QUE PERDERAS MOODY, Y TU JAMES ABSTENTE DE OPINAR ESE MUCHACHO ES MI HARRY NO SERA DE ESTA DIMENCION PERO ES MI PEQUEÑO SI NO LO QUIERES ES TU OPINION NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR A PARTIR DE AHORA NO HABLARAS MAL DE EL SI PUEDE HABLAR PARCEL NO ME INTERESA SI TIENE CUERNOS TAMPOCO SI ES VAMPIRO MENOS ENTENDISTE ES MI HIJO Y PUNTO. – dijo Lily llorando yendo corriendo a abrazar a su hijo.

Ma…mama, te extrañe demasiado, me hiciste tanta falta- dijo llorando Harry al tener a su madre en sus brasos.

Nunca mas mi bebe, mama estará a tu lado siempre mi vida si?- dijo su madre besando su frente

Ahora mi vida, preséntame a tus amigos si?

Claro…ma…mama, esta Sirius quien ha sido un padre para mi luego que escapara de Azkaban , junto a Hermione quien es mi hermana no se sangre pero de alma , mi mejor amigo Ron quien me ha acompañado en todas mis aventuras junto con Mione,

Luego esta mi novia Ginny, la mujer de mi vida,no olvidemos al hombre mas valiente que encontraras mi buen amigo Nerville y por ultimo pero no menos importante Luna mi gran amiga y la chispa de este variopinto grupo.- en eso salio Catrina de la manga de Harry siseando muy molesta.

Jajaj disculpen… **Disculpame Catrina en este mismo momento te presentare** , bueno esta es Catrina mi nuevo familiar y el basilisco de la cámara de Salazar.- Y la basilisco inclino la cabeza educadamente a cada uno de ellos menos al director el cual ignoro de manera magnifica.

Espera cachorro te has hecho maestro de una basilisco- Dijo Sirius

Que esperabas papa?Harry nunca hace nada pequeño no? – Dijo Hermione sonriendo a Harry.

Es hermosa Harry – Dijo Ginny acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente.

Absolutamente amigo solo tu podrias hacerte amigo de un basilisco- Dijo Nerville

Puedo tejerle un vestido? Porfavor Harry? – dijo Luna haciendo un pucherito

Puedes Luna , Tu puedes hacer todo lo que quieras- dijo riendo Harry con alegría , como quería a este variopinto grupo.

 **Gracias a todos por leer , me acabo de dar cuenta que este cap no se subio en la anterior actualización asi que esta es la re subida espero que sea de su agrado y millones de gracias por sus opiniones que me dan fuerzas para escribir mas mostrarles mas de esta historia.**

 **Hasta la prox. Luna Nina Potter.**


	11. Cap 11 - Quienes son ?

_**Harry potter no me pertenece o hace tiempo habría salvado a Sirius ¡!**_

 _ **Disculpen que hace muchísimo tiempo no haya actualizado pero volvi y volvi con fuerza ¡!**_

 _ **Ssssssss – parcel**_

 _ **CAP.11**_

Luego de la presentación de Catrina y aclarar que ella no fue la que ataco a los hermanos weasley ya que Molly casi le da una ataque al saber que era el basilisco de la cámara pero Harry lo primero que hizo fue explicar como sucedieron los hechos

Entonces Harry…el la madre de Trina destruyo el diario no ? – dijo muy aliviada Hermione

Si,lo hizo y lucho contra Tom pero lo siento chicos por los que les sucedió - se lamento Harry

No te preocupes hermano podrias decirle a Catrina que muchas gracias por no dejar que muera solo y no dejar que nuestros cuerpos se pudran adentro y lamento lo de su madre. – le dijo Ron tratando de subir los animos

 _ **Ron me dijo Trino que agradece que no hayan dejado sus cuerpos pudrirse y a tu madre por su gran labor y ayuda .**_

 _ **No se preocupe cria, es lo minimo que podríamos hacer por unos niños de Hogwarts.**_

Trina se separo de Harry y fue con Ron y paso su cabeza escamosa por su mejilla y luego fue donde Ginny y repitió la acción.

Por lo que veo nos llevaremos muy bien Trini – dijo Ginny acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente

 _ **Me gusta esta hembra maestro , buena eleción le dara crias fuertes y sanas ¡!**_

Harry se sonrojo fuertemente … _**Catrina!**_ , y si no sabían si era posible si una serpiente podría reírse pues catrina silvo muy entonada luego de aquello.

Ehh! Muchachos , ya se han hecho las presentaciones y nos hablaron un poco de como se desarrollaron las cosas en su dimensión pero quisiera que me digan como se venció a Tom en su tiempo y si hay alguna manera de traer a la persona que lo derroto para que lo vuelva a hacer por nosot…

Espere usted quiere que la persona que " vencio" a Tom venga como si nada lo mate como si nada ¡!- dijo Ginny alterada

Puedo darme cuenta que ustedes saben como vencer a tom o saber quien lo hizo quiero su ayuda para lograr invocarlo y asi nos ayude aquí , ya saben por el bien mayor de nuestro mundo…

Oh! No debio decir eso director – canto Luna muy risueña

Quien te has creido para burlarte de albus, niñas – dijo alastor

Tiene razón , nosotros no tenemos ningún deber con usted director y menos con su mentado bien común,eso suena muy como decirlo manipulador no le parece…albus?-dijo Harry

Tenle mas repeto al director!- dijo James

A usted ni le respondo pero…

Harry…-dijo hermione

Nada hermana pero sabes albus…estas de suerte no pienso dejar que mi madre, Sirius, ni las personas que nos importen les suceda algo , asi que les ayudaremos.

¿Ustedes? Son solo unos mocosos digas quien lo derroto y listo! -Dijo Alastor

No será necesario invocar a nadie no Harry? – lo miro perspicazmente Nervillea

Saben Donde esta? – dijo emocionado Albus

Pues quien derroto a Voldemort y gano la guerra fue …- dijo Ron

Harry se puso delante del grupo y se inclino sarcásticamente..

Harry Potter, a su servicio – dijo Harry terminando su reverencia

Este fue al cap 11 espero les hayas gustado y hasta la próxima actualización! Que será muy prontito y ya saben un clic al botoncito precioso que esta abajo para saber sus opiniones se despide

NinaLunaPotter :3


End file.
